Birthday Firsts
by Miss Maggie
Summary: As Tina's seventeenth birthday approaches, a lot of changes are in store. Mostly good ones, she hopes. Artie/Tina
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Still writing, still job hunting, still not pleased with spoilers for Season 2. Here, have some fic.

* * *

Tina wakes up early on the bright January morning, feeling something _different_ hanging in the air. As she stretches and resists the urge to slam the snooze button and curl more comfortably into her nice warm blankets, she thinks instead to the day ahead.

_Tomorrow's_ _my birthday,_ she thinks to herself. _Another year older… and who knows what will happen. _She glances at the calendar with a small smile. Tina isn't exactly the sentimental type, but January holds special meaning for her these days.

First, there's her birthday, of course, on the twenty-eighth. At the tail end of the month, well after the fun holiday festivities have come and gone. Tina isn't sure how she feels about a late winter birthday, but she does admit that being an Aquarius has its perks.

The second good thing about January is that she and Artie made up then, as part of an ill-fated Madonna frenzy that cultivated in a "blade of equality" and a second kiss, all on a whirlwind day just a week earlier. Artie had smiled at her and shyly presented her with a new sketchbook.

And the third good thing about January is well, their second first date, as Tina jokingly refers to it. On the very last day of the month, they'd had that, and in a roundabout way, she supposed they'd call that their "official" anniversary, after it crashed and burned so brilliantly just a few months earlier on a dreary late October afternoon.

So, Tina was harboring good feelings about January on the day before her birthday. She hummed her way into the shower, and waved at her mom as she strolled into the kitchen for coffee.

Christina Cohen-Chang handed her daughter a mug with a smile reserved only for the perkiest of morning people, a fact which Tina often did not appreciate at all.

"Hi," grunts Tina blearily as she adds a generous amount of sugar to the cup before inhaling it in three successive gulps.

"Morning, Tina. Taste your coffee sometime, please. Your father was up late writing, and with all the snow, I'm going to have to give you a ride today," replies Mrs. Cohen-Chang with a smile. "Do we need to get Artie as well?"

"Nope," says Tina as she pours herself a second mug full of coffee. "Artie's dad gives him a ride on crappy days like this. I'll see him at school and after. You said we could go out on my birthday together."

Christina Cohen-Chang nods. "Right. The last thing I'm sure you want is your mother meddling, especially now that you're too old for big extravagant birthday parties. "But be home for dinner, since it's a school night, honey. You can have the big fancy to-do this weekend."

"Ice cream cake after dinner?" asks Tina hopefully.

"You're the only girl I know who wants a mint chocolate chip ice cream cake in January," says Mrs. Cohen-Chang with wry expression upon her face. "But yes, we'll have your cake. Ask some of your Glee friends over if you want. We can make it a little party. I'll order pizza?"

Tina nods. "Okay. Sure."

"I'm glad you have them," continues Mrs. Cohen-Chang. "I know the past few years have been… well, rough. It's nice to see you smiling for once."

"Yeah. Me too." Tina reaches for her messenger bag and heads for the foyer. "We gotta go if we don't want to be late, Mom."

* * *

At school, it's business as usual. Mercedes updates her on the latest gossip in study hall. Kurt threatens to burn Tina's clunky black boots in History. Brittany asks about dogs when they're discussing Pluto in Science. Before their last class of the day, Artie manages to corner Tina in the hallway.

"Hey birthday girl," he says, grinning up at her playfully.

"Tomorrow," corrects Tina with a shy smile. "No big deal, really. Just another birthday. I'm more excited about this weekend."

"Which will be _awesome_," says Artie. "But your birthday is important too, Tina."

"You already got me the sketchbook," says Tina. "I really don't need anything else. Honest. Your presence is a present?"

"That's really corny." Artie rolls his eyes up at her. "And anyway, the sketchbook was more of a 'Thanks for forgiving me and giving our relationship a second chance last year' present. But Hallmark doesn't make cards for that. Yet."

"I mean it." Tina shrugs. "I'm happy. We've been dating for almost a year now. What more do I need?"

"How sweet," he replies, genuinely touched. "However."

"However what?" she asks.

"In my family, we celebrate birthdays. And I intend to extend the favor to you," says Artie, handing Tina an envelope. "Instructions are inside."

Tina stares blankly at the plain white paper. "What's this for?"

"You'll see," says Artie mysteriously as he wheels off down the hallway to his next class. "Talk to you later, Tee," he calls, over his shoulder.

* * *

_Tee-_

_Tomorrow you already know what we're doing. But as for Saturday? Wake up early (yes, I know, a hardship for you) and be ready by nine. Dress nice. Not that you uh, don't usually, but um… dress dressy? Wear a dress? Wear something like you'd be going out. 'Cause we erm, are going out. But you knew that already. OKAY MOVING ON. We have to take your car, 'cause I uh, don't have one, but I got everything else under control. But it's gonna be epic, for realz. _

_-Artie_  
_

* * *

_

Tina reads the note for the umpteenth time, grinning foolishly every time she studies Artie's familiar neat scrawling handwriting. She knows it's ridiculous of her to get so worked up over a _note_ of all things, but it's so uniquely Artie and a testament to everything that she likes (loves) about him so much.

So later that evening, she's ignoring messages from Kurt and Mercedes, who mean the best, but are not allowed within a foot of her wardrobe. Some of their "helpful" suggests are well, …a bit (a lot) not helpful. Instead, she pours over her entire wardrobe, lamenting the fact that despite a closetful of clothes, she feels like she has nothing to wear.

"Black dress, black skirt, black and white dress," she mutters. "Maybe I should've let Kurt take me to the mall. I could have ignored all of his advice, slipped off to Hot Topic, and bought something awesome. Only, uh, I don't have any money after Dad took my allowance for the next six months to pay for Adam Lambert concert tickets."

Tina shrugs and reaches for her sewing kit and a cardigan that she outgrew when she was thirteen. She has no idea why she still has it around, but she does, and now's the perfect opportunity to modify that too-tight in the shoulders and too-short in the arms sweater into something much more awesome. (She's thinking corset or cincher.)

By midnight, she's fallen asleep at her desk, midway through threading zebra-striped ribbon through the rivets she's just pounded into the modified, cut, and now corseted former cardigan.

At three, Tina wakes up with a puddle of drool on the ribbon and a serious crick in her neck. She barely manages to pull on her pajamas before falling asleep for another four hours before her alarm goes off. In her sleepy-daze, it doesn't quite register that it's her birthday yet.

In fact, she makes it into the shower and down to the kitchen for breakfast before it dawns on her that she's now seventeen. And that's only because her father has set a platter of French toast at her usual place on the dining room table, covered in powdered sugar and complete with a single white wax birthday candle in the center of the stack, already lit and just waiting for her.

Tina grins and reaches for the coffee cup next to the plate. "Thanks, Dad."

Abraham Cohen-Chang nods at his daughter from the kitchen, where he's pulling a platter of sausage out of the microwave. "Happy birthday, Tina-Turner. I know you're not a big breakfast person, but…"

"It's sweet, Dad. Thanks." Tina settles in at the table.

The tradition and the exchange were as traditional as the birthday breakfast, and it went back for as far long as Tina could remember. Every year, on her birthday, her father would make her breakfast, then apologize, because Tina's idea of breakfast was coffee and a granola bar or pop-tart on her way to school (running late, as usual). And every year, Tina would thank her dad and dig in, appreciating the gesture.

Christina Cohen-Chang, Tina's mother, presents Tina with a single small wrapped box. "You'll get the rest of your presents at dinner tonight, with your friends. We'll order pizza. Pineapple and mushroom, right, sweetie?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Mom." Tina pulls the paper from the box with gusto, eager to see what is inside the box. She opens the box to reveal an antique Victorian cameo choker.

"This is amazing!" says Tina, surprised and pleased.

Abraham generously adds sausage to Tina's plate. "Your aunt found it in an antique store in St. Louis and mailed it up for your birthday."

"Great-Aunt Millie?"

"That's the one," says Christina, reaching for a coffee cup of her own.

Tina beams. "It's still really pretty. I'll text her and thank her on my way to school."

"Want a ride to school?" asks Mr. Cohen-Chang.

"Yeah. thanks, Dad."

At school, Tina grins when she realizes her friends have decked out her locker with a 'Happy Birthday' banner and a small mylar balloon. Normally, she doesn't like so much attention placed on her, but she knows that her friends mean well, and it's her birthday, so she'll go with the flow today.

She pulls away the wrapping to see that a birthday card has been stuffed in her locker. It's signed from Kurt and Mercedes and contains a gift card to Hot Topic. Tina makes a note to thank them during homeroom when she turns around to see Artie wheeling up to her.

"Hey, birthday girl," says Artie. He hands her a card once he manages to make it to Tina. "You can have your present Saturday, but so I don't look like a bad boyfriend who totally flaked, here's something to tide you over."

"Thanks." Tina accepts the card and rips the envelope open. "You didn't have to you know. But thanks."

"Wanted to. Read the card."

Tina shrugs and opens the card. It's Emily the Strange. She's about to kiss Artie for that alone, but then she reads the note.

* * *

_Tee-_

_Can't wait for Saturday. No. I'm not telling, but you'll like it. Unless you uh, don't, but at least I tried? Er. You'll like it. A lot. Anyway. Happy birthday, Tina. And happy anniversary too, uh, early and stuff. Unless it's weird for me to wish you that two days early? I hope it isn't because hey, I remembered! I get points for that, right? Right? Shuttingupnow._

_-Artie_  
_

* * *

_

Tina laughs because Artie can't seem to stop the word vomit, even in card form, and she leans down to give him a quick kiss before heading off to homeroom. It's going to be a good birthday.

* * *

"So what do you want to do?" asks Artie as he wheels up to her after school. "The afternoon is ours."

Tina shrugs and grips her hands on the familiar bars of Artie's chair. "Well, we've got dinner and cake with some of the Glee kids later."

"Yes. But what do you want to do this afternoon? Birthday girl's treat," says Artie, shifting in his seat slightly to look at her.

Tina has to think about this for a few minutes. Normally on a weekday afternoon, she's doing homework or rehearsing for Glee or what seems like a million other things. But finally, after a few minutes, she comes up with the perfect suggestion.

"Let's go to the arcade. We both like it, and we haven't been there in ages." Tina smiles and pushes him away toward the student parking lot, where here car is. "I'll let you beat me at skee-ball."

"You don't have to let me win. I can beat you on my own, Tee."

"Is that a challenge?"

"You're on."


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you let me win?" asks Tina curiously as she studies her pile of arcade tickets.

Artie shakes his head. "Nope. It was all you, Tee. Girl is fierce. Now go spend those tickets on an awesome birthday prize." He adds his smaller pile to the stack already in her hand. "You'll be able to get something wicked with that stack."

Tina considers this carefully. "Well, all right. As long as you're okay with me taking your tickets."

"I saw you eying that teddy bear on the wall," says Artie with a smirk. "The one with the leather jacket. It's totally you, Tina. You should definitely get it. You can make it a Goth punk bear."

Tina chuckles. "Well, if you say so Artie." She bends down to kiss him lightly on the mouth before dashing off to the counter to exchange the tickets for her prize.

"Ready for pizza and ice cream cake with the rest of the glee kids?" asks Tina when she returns, the bear clenched firmly in under her right arm. "He's going to sit on my desk and watch me work."

"Totally ready for cake. If I can steal a piece from you," says Artie dryly as he wheels himself out to her car. "Don't even argue, Tee. You are a total cake fiend. And ice cream? So an ice cream cake? All us lesser people will be lucky to get a nibble."

"Yeah. I'll share." Tina climbs into the driver's seat after helping Artie get settled and takes off in the general direction of home. "Promise. Thanks for this afternoon. It was a lot of fun, babe."

"Just wait until you see what I have up my sleeve for this weekend," he replies, leaning back in the front seat of her car.

"If your notes are any indication, I have a great deal to be worried about," replies Tina.

"Hey!" Artie tries to look properly indignant, but ultimately, he fails miserably.

Tina giggles. "Whatever you do, I'm sure I'll love it. Thanks, love, for doing anything. I would have been totally fine with the sketchbook or the arcade afternoon, really."

"I know that you would have been fine with just a card," says Artie softly as Tina passes by the high school. "But because you're fine with the simple things, well, it meant that I wanted to do something extra nice for your birthday and our anniversary this year." He blushes considerably.

Tina turns into their housing development a block later and glances at Artie, a smile etched brilliantly on her face. "Thanks, Artie. It really means a lot to me."

"I'm glad, Tee," he says. "Now, time for a dinner party?"

"You bet," says Tina, pulling into her driveway. "Gleeks, pizza, and cake."

"Radioactive pizza?" says Artie dryly.

"There will be regular pizza for those with less developed tastes," says Tina with a giggle as she helps Artie inside through the garage.

Artie snorts. "You mean those who aren't as you when it comes to food."

"And what is wrong with me?" asks Tina as she helps Artie onto the living room sofa. Tina's parents haven't even arrived home from work yet, much to her amusement.

"Absolutely nothing," says Artie dutifully. "I'm not silly enough to imply anything like that ever again."

Tina laughs and kisses his cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too," he replies, his expression softening as Tina lies down so her head is hin his lap. "What are you doing, Tee?"

"Cuddling," she says simply, her eyes sliding shut.

"It looks more like napping to me," he replies easily.

"Only to your untrained eyes," says Tina with a wink. "To the unobservant watcher, I am merely settling in for a cat nap."

"And what does it look like to those highly-trained individuals?" asks Artie dryly.

"It looks like I'm snuggling up to my very sexy boyfriend." She takes hold of one of his hands and rests it on top of her head.

"I like that idea better." Artie obliges, tangling his hands in her pink-streaked mane. "You haven't tried to figure out what we're doing on Saturday yet. I'm impressed, Tee."

"Don't be. I already asked Kurt and Mercedes if they knew what you were doing," replies Tina. "But I did like the notes that you gave me. They were really classy."

"Classy?" asks Artie. "I thought you said they were a grievous case of word vomit."

"Well, that too." Tina chuckles and things settle into a comfortable silence between the two of them for a few minutes. Eventually Artie shifts so that he's lying next to Tina on the sofa, and she snuggles up close, lying her head on his chest as his hand gets tangled up in her hair again.

Mrs. Cohen-Chang appears in the doorway twenty minutes later, one arm laden with party supplies, and the other carrying design samples. Christina glances at her daughter and her daughter's boyfriend and smiles softly when she realizes they've both nodded off. She tugs a blanket over them both, smiling at the pair they make, before making her way into the kitchen with the snacks.

* * *

The party itself is a success, much to Tina's surprise (and overall delight). All twelve of the Glee kids showed up, which Tina didn't ever think would happen. It was awkward for the first ten minutes or so, all of them huddled into their respective clique groups, but eventually Rachel turned on music that they'd practiced in Glee. Tensions were further eased when Mr. Cohen-Chang arrived with four extra large pizzas, and things settled into a familiar chaos, a bit like the choir room ten minutes before rehearsal.

Tina reached for a slice of the half decked out with pineapple, specifically as she requested, and much to her surprise (which really shouldn't surprise her), Brittany also seemed overly fond of the so-called "radioactive" pizza (Artie wouldn't ever let her live that down).

"You like pineapple too?" asks Tina, duly impressed.

"It reminds me of ducks," says Brittany absently, reaching for a second slice, but snapping her hand away after Santana gives her a Look.

"Okay." Tina isn't quite sure what to make of that, so she reaches for the second slice and snags a spot on the sofa next to Quinn. Most of the boys are over in the corner talking about video games or something like that. (Even though she knows enough to hold her own in a conversation like that, contrary to popular belief, she's not joined at the hip to her boyfriend, and will give him necessary space.)

"This is nice," says Tina softly as she reaches for a bag of Doritos. "Best birthday I've had in years."

"I'm glad," says Quinn, a little bit awkwardly, not sure what to make of her. Sure, they're both good friends with Mercedes, but it's not like they're friends with _each other._

"Sorry, I still kinda suck at small talk." Tina shrugs helplessly, waving the opened bag of corn chips at her.

Quinn smiles, and she takes the offered chip. "It's all right. Different. Can Artie really play DDR with his hands?"

"Yeah. We play together sometimes," admits Tina. "He's better at Wii Sports, though. Although I kick his butt at bowling every time. Which is why he never wants to play it."

"You have a Wii?" asks Quinn, clearly surprised.

"Yeah." Tina shrugs. "Too weird?"

"Just a little unexpected," replies Quinn easily.

"Really?" Tina considers this for a few minutes. "Well. I do like the unexpected."

"If it makes you feel better, you're full of surprises sometimes, Tina." Quinn sips daintily at her diet soda. "But thanks for inviting me. This is a nice party."

"And it's about to get nicer," says Tina, giggling at the blonde. "Because Artie's dragging out the console games."

Both Quinn and Tina exchange a look of amusement and laugh softly. Tina thinks maybe Quinn Fabray isn't so bad after all.

The rest of Tina's birthday goes by without too much of a hitch. Puck schools all the guys and most of the girls at Mario Kart, but Rachel surprises everyone by being a downright prodigy at Wii Bowling. "I told you I was not completely inept at such group activities provided by various electronic gaming consoles," she'd said, her own downright Rachel-way of gloating. (Finn had sheepishly asked for a translation, then challenged her to Wii Tennis.)

"Cake!" shouts Tina eagerly, her face starry-eyed with happiness. She hadn't been lying when she'd told Quinn earlier that this was the nicest birthday she'd had in a long time.

"Cake," agrees Artie dryly, rolling up to his girlfriend with a bemused grin. "Sometimes I think you like cake more than you like me."

"Well," says Tina, looking as if she's seriously contemplating the idea, "cake is rather delicious and gooey and decadent. But you can sing to me, so no contest there."

Artie rolls his eyes and mutters something about being loved only for his singing voice. Tina chuckles.

"The rest of the stuff I can't say in front of all our friends," she whispers, leaning down close by his chair so only he can hear.

The two of them blush fairly vibrant shades of pink as Tina's mother strolls over with the promised mint chocolate chip ice cream cake, carefully decorated with blue and purple candles.

Artie grins deviously and gestures to the rest of the Glee kids. At the snap of his fingers, eleven voices (soon to be thirteen, once Tina's parents get in on the act) start serenading the birthday girl with a rousing chorus of "Happy Birthday to You."

Tina's eyes are a tiny bit watery as she blows out the candles on her cake, but the tears soon disappear in a haze of laughter as Puck starts in with "you look like a monkey, and you smell like one too."

It's definitely been a good birthday for one Tina Cohen-Chang.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** I'm sick, and have to travel out of town in about 32 hours for an interview that I'm not sure about. What perfect timing, right? Haha.

* * *

The next few days go by in a regular fashion: Glee, slushies (less so than usual, thank goodness), school, then hanging out with Artie and/or various other Glee kids before running home for dinner and staying up late doing homework. Tina likes the new routine she's gotten into, what with having friends and a boyfriend and all, stuff she'd never dreamed possible at the start of her high school career.

Not that she didn't think she was deserving of such things. Okay, well maybe she did think that, once upon a time. But Tina knew better now. She didn't have to hide behind anything anymore-not a fake stutter or goth clothes, or even a dismissive attitude. She kept the gothy clothes because she genuinely liked them, but the rest, well, the rest went by the wayside. Some of it was easier to change than other things, and Tina's always going to have more than a few regrets about the handling of her stutter, and the Stuttergate that happened for a few miserable weeks after that.

But she still has Glee, she eventually made up with the boy she hurt, and Mercedes and Kurt still drag Tina to the mall on a semi-regular basis. Kurt is determined to change Tina's style around, one way or another, but so far, her stubbornness has reigned supreme. She's kind of glad about that, actually. Whoever said she was mousy clearly never tried to cross Tina Cohen-Chang on the few issues she's passionate about. Tina considers it her secret weapon, and leaves it as such. It's one of the few secrets she's left with, and the girl is more than okay with that.

So, on Saturday, Tina sets her alarm for eight, much to her initial dismay. She is not a fan of mornings, and believes getting up before noon on her one day off of the week is a hardship punishable by... well, something unpleasant. But today was a special exception, a birthday slash first anniversary with the boyfriend spectacular. Or well, something. Artie had said he'd make it special, and Tina was inclined to trust him.

So out of bed she got.

She surveys her closet with disdain after she gets out of the shower, trying to figure out what on earth Artie meant by "dress nice". It's the end of January, it's eight-thirty in the morning, and it's really freaking freezing out there. She really hopes dress nice doesn't involve formal dresses, because she owns exactly two of them (one in blue, one in black), and they're both strapless.

Tina shrugs and eventually decides on a nice layered, frilly black skirt and a dark blue long-sleeved shirt, plus the former cardigan-turned-cincher as a belt. She figures that's "nice" enough (certainly nicer than what she'd usually wear on a Saturday), with black lace tights and instead of her usual boots or clunky sneakers, a pair of sturdy canvas flats. It's warm enough and she thinks she looks nice enough, and frankly, that's good enough for her. Jewelry is piled on en masse, and by quarter to nine, she figures she looks as dressy as she's gonna get for about three hours before she likes to wake up on the weekends.

Tina's already climbed into her metallic blue Beetle and is halfway to Artie's house (just down the street) when she sees him rolling in the direction of her house. She pauses, because he did say they'd be taking her car, right? Tina isn't cruel enough to make him drive in the middle of this gross sludge, remnants from the snowfall from the day after her birthday. Sighing, she rolls her window down.

"Artie!"

He looks up and waves a yellow-gloved hand at her. "Tina, hey. I thought I'd meet you at your place. I mean, even if I can't quite pick you up at your door I figured I'd at least meet you at your place and um..." he trails off, taking a deep breath before continuing. "Tina, good morning."

"Hey, you," she says, pulling the car into park in the middle of the street. It's a sleepy residential drive, it's not like anyone is going to care at this hour of the day. Tina opens her passenger side door. "Get in. The thought is sweet, but the roads are crap, and I know how much you and the chair hate the ice. You may be official navigator and keeper of the itinerary, but I'm driving, and I say get in."

Artie gives a feeble salute and nods. "Yes, ma'am, Tee, ma'am."

Tina laughs. "Save the salutes for the military. Where are we off to?"

"Breakfast," says Artie wryly. "And that's all you're getting out of me for now. Go to the stop sign and make a right."

Tina nods and obliges her boyfriend, following his directions until they're at a quaint looking café on the other side of town, near the community college.

"What is this?" asks Tina, intrigued.

"A new coffee shop," says Artie. "Given a) how early it is, and b) your coffee addiction, I figured we'd need to get you hyped up before we went on with the rest of the day. This place does live music on Saturday nights and is kind of ...uh, boho? I guess. I figured you'd like it."

Tina pulls into a parking spot and leans across the front seat to kiss his cheek. "I like the looks of it. Now let's go in and see if they know how to make a good mocha."

"You and your addiction to fancy overpriced caffeine," grumbles Artie. He smiles at her.

"Yeah, you know it. Don't get in the way of a girl and her addictions," says Tina, laughing as she pushes him into the restaurant. "I'm easygoing once I've had my first hit of the day."

Artie smiles up at her, but wisely, doesn't say anything.

The breakfast is light and fun, with the best scones that Tina's ever had in her whole life, something that she is more than eager to point out to Artie.

He pauses, and holds his hand against her free one. "Hey, Tee? I know I forgot to mention this earlier, but you look really pretty today."

Tina tilts her hand, palm-up, so they're holding hands, and she smiles softly at him. "Thanks. You did say dress nice. And you look good, too."

"I'm wearing my usual," he points out dryly. Sure enough, he's wearing khakis, grandpa shoes, white dress shirt buttoned all the way up, and a blue cardigan.

"At least we match, kinda?" says Tina with a chuckle. "We're fine. This is nice. Thanks for breakfast."

"Oh," says Artie, "but wait, there's more."

"More?" Tina raises an eyebrow. "Really? But you've done so much already."

"There's more," says Artie firmly. "Your birthday. Our anniversary, so humor me here, Tee, okay?"

"Two for one special," she says, but nods. "In that case, can I get another cup of coffee? I have a nagging feeling that you're going to try and run me ragged today, Artie."

Artie laughs. "You'd better make it two cups of coffee."

* * *

"Where are we going next?" asks Tina as they finish up breakfast and make their way back to her car. "You said you had plans for the day."

"Well," says Artie, a little bit nervously. "I was going to give you a few choices. It's cold, but not snowing anymore, so if you wanted we could take a walk in the park, and check out Art in the Park later this afternoon. Or we could take in a movie or hit up the pet store and get treats for your pet rabbits... your call really. I have um, reservations of a sort for dinner and I want do something fun for lunch, but other than that, the sky's the limit."

Tina paused, touched but the obvious thought that Artie's put into planning this day for them. "Well," she says slowly. "Is there anything specific that you want to do? Because all of that stuff sounds amazing, but what do you want to do?"

"I planned this day for you," says Artie slowly, taken aback by her comment. "I'll just have fun being with you."

"Clever, and charming too," says Tina. "But... well, Art in the Park sounds fun, so I'll take you up on that. And my slash our rabbits appreciate your thoughtfulness, so why don't we hit the pet store and the music store. They're in the same shopping center, and I know you want to drool over the sheet music."

Artie fidgets with his glasses slightly. "Well, if the driver wants to."

"Oh, I know you want to check and see if the new _Chorale_ sheet music has come in. You're just as addicted to that show as me," says Tina with a smirk.

Artie shrugs, but doesn't deny it, instead placing his hands neatly in his lap while waiting for Tina to buckle up. "What can I say, a show about a show choir is right up our alley. And they did a wicked arrangement of The Beatles last week."

"Music store it is," says Tina with a decisive nod. "I want a new CD. Or ten."

"Only you still buy CD's," says Artie with a bemused expression.

"I like having them around," says Tina with a shrug. "Like you complain when I burn you copies of them and stuff."

"Point," says Artie as the two of them head a few blocks over to the particular shopping center in question.

"That reminds me," says Tina as the two of them head into the familiar little music shop, both of them making a beeline to the sheet music selection in the back corner. "You owe me a new mix CD. It's your turn."

"I can't believe you tried to get me to listen to a mix that had both Emilie Autumn and Katy Perry on it," says Artie dryly.

"Hush, it had The Beatles on it too," says Tina. She pokes him lightly in the shoulder and flips past a book of Van Halen sheet music in search of something new. "And it's your turn to make a mix, so educate me properly, great teacher."

"Oh, I'll be glad to," says Artie. "It's my sacred duty or something."

"Joy," replies Tina dryly.

The rest of the morning passes in a usual manner for Artie and Tina. She talks Artie into buying a stack of sheet music that they can both practice, and she winds up buying at least six CD's that she decides she desperately, absolutely cannot live without. It's their music store routine, full of derisive mocking ("Are you _really_ going to buy a Cher CD?") and genuine laughter.

Tina wouldn't change any of it for the world.

"So," says Tina, pushing Artie down the sidewalk to the pet store after unceremoniously dumping their bags in his lap, "are you going to really try and learn all of those new songs?"

"I was hoping I could talk Mr. Shue into giving us a duet," says Artie softly. "It might help if I already knew some songs. We could practice some songs. Maybe mention it, you know, all ninja-like."

"I thought we were pirates," says Tina with a devious wink. "But sure. That actually sounds like a whole lot of fun. I think it's a crime that he never gave us a duet last year."

"Our relationship was all kind of weird last year," points out Artie. "I think it'd mean more if we do it now."

"Who says we have to just stop at one duet?" points out Tina. "Rachel and Finn have done... like, a lot. Think big, Artie."

Artie twists in his seat and smiles up at Tina. "Good point, Tee."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **I'm glad I had most of this written before all of the spoiler drama hit. One more chapter after this... then... onto other things that I frantically want to finish before the new season starts and kills my muse.

* * *

The rest of the morning passes by in an enjoyable fashion. Tina has to be talked out of buying a year's supply of treats for her pet rabbits, Michelle and Belle, but merely shakes her head when Artie buys them a new toy instead. After consulting with each other, they decide to have lunch at the park, enjoying the local artisans on display while nibbling on treats sold from the vendors there.

"How'd you find out about this, Artie?" asks Tina as she munches on popcorn while they walk between displays.

"My mom actually mentioned it," admits Artie sheepishly. "I was freaking out about where to take you this weekend, and she said that this would be something that you might like."

"Cool," says Tina, smiling at him. "So it was kind of panic and ask other people for assistance?"  
Artie rolls his eyes at her. "Yes, kind of."

Tina just giggles and makes her way over to a handmade jewelry stand. Artie pretends not to notice as she examines the Celtic-inspired silver, pewter, and other various adornments made of semi-precious stones and various metals. There's a starry-eyed look in her eyes as she studies various necklaces arranged neatly on a velvet stand. The look turns into a frown when she realizes how expensive they are, and with a sigh, she sets the one aside that she'd been considering buying and turns toward Artie.

"I'm going to go look over at the handmade hair barrettes over there," she says, pointing to a stand a few yards over. "Do you want to come with?"

Artie, thinking quickly, shakes his head. "I wanna run back and get that photograph of Lake Erie for my Dad. His birthday is coming up, and he'll like it."

"Meet me back here in fifteen?" she asks, taking the popcorn with her.

Artie nods and stays put, waiting until Tina is at the other booth, before turning to the middle-aged woman behind the cashier's stand. She gives him a reassuring smile as Artie points to the necklace Tina had been considering.

It's a pewter locket, adorned with a Celtic cross and a simple chain. It's big and bulky, just Tina's style, and Artie thinks he might be able to wrangle a couple pictures to slip inside before he gives it to her. The woman wraps it up in a nice box and gift bag, then asks if that will be all.

Artie only winces a little at the price as he adds the set of sterling silver rings he'd been eying to the pile as well. Thank god he'd been saving for this for a few ...well, months, to be honest. As Artie accepts the second bag, he smiles at the clerk before booking it over to the photographer's stand to get the present for his father (who's birthday isn't until July, but a cover story is a cover story).

"Mission accomplished? asks Tina as they rejoin each other.

"Yeah," says Artie, keeping his cool as best as he can. He wags the bag at her. "What'd you get?"

Tina smiles and shows him the black and purple butterfly barrette she'd picked up at the other booth. "Isn't it cool?"

Arte nods. "Looks awesome, Tee. You about ready to head out? It's almost dinnertime."

"Sure," says Tina. "Where to now?" Before Artie can reply, Tina slips on a thick patch of ice, landing with one leg in a mud puddle and the rest of her in Artie's lap.

"Looks like your house now," says Artie, grinning down at Tina from his lap. "You okay?"

Tina makes a face and shakes off her wet, muddy shoe and legging. "Yes. I'd say a change of clothes is in order before dinner." She scowls as she shakes muddy slush from her simple canvas flats. "This is so gross," she says, staring at her legging with a sigh. "Gravity, once again, rules the day." She chuckles and sets her bag in the backseat of the car.

"Well, it is the law," supplies Artie helpfully as he transfers himself to the front seat of her car.  
Tina rolls her eyes, laughs once, then easily stows Artie's chair in her trunk and bops him gently in the shoulder as she climbs into the front seat. "You are so corny."

"Cheesy," corrects Artie with a laugh.

They make their way to her driveway, and Tina notices that her father's car is missing. "Huh. They never said that they were planning to go out today."

Undeterred, Tina helps Artie get settled in his chair and leads him inside through her garage. She's about to make her way to her downstairs room to grab a new pair of shoes when she catches sight of the living room out of the corner of her eye. Tina drops her purse and stares at the immaculately set up table, all decked out with her mother's best china and crystal dishes, the kind she only uses at Thanksgiving and sometimes Hanukkah.

"Hey, what's all this?" asks Tina as she points at the table. "What's this for?"

"I believe the occasion is called dinner," says Artie dryly.

Tina eases out of her muddy shoes and stockings as she prances over to inspect the table setting carefully. "It's all really, really nice," she says, grinning over at him. "It's fancy and nice and so... decadent. Ritzy."

Artie laughs and wheels over to pull Tina into his lap. "It's supposed to be nice and fancy, Tina. I asked your mom to help."

Tina blinks and laughs. "You... asked my mom for help?"

Artie flushes and looks distressed. "Er... yes. I mean, I didn't know what to do and I wanted help making dinner reservations because I look like I'm about twelve and well, your mom was all, well, she could let us use the house for dinner, because I mentioned that I wanted to cook, and your parents would go out for dinner and stuff, since um, it'd be harder for my parents to go out, what with my little sister and her cold and everything and uh..." he trails off, clearly flustered.  
Tina sobers up, kisses Artie's cheek, and calmly asks him to continue.

This gets a small smile from him. "Your parents went to Dayton for dinner and stuff, so we have run of the house for dinner, and er... I cooked it."

Tina beams, and hugs him close. "This is really sweet, Artie."

"I figured that this would be nicer than a restaurant," says Artie. "Although the food isn't going to be nearly as fancy as the place setting."

"Oh," she says, still continuing the conversation as she heads into her room off the kitchen to find socks and her favorite boots. "I'm sure it'll be amazing. I can't believe you cooked. How did you manage that?"

"I ah, made the sauce at home and brought it over," he says, flushing slightly. "Because it's easier to cook in the kitchen at my house and all. I just have to make pasta, and you might have to help me a little. I'm sorry, but..."

"I get homemade food," says Tina. "And I like spaghetti. I fail to see the problem with this."

"Ah, I'll finish getting the table ready," says Artie, finding a lighter and heading out to light candles and set flowers on the table.

"Okay." Tina nods and reaches for a pot, filling it with water and setting it to boil. "I guess I'll attempt to cook in here."

"You're not that bad of a cook Tina," says Artie with a smile for her. "You should give yourself a little more credit."

"I am not a good cook," says Tina. "I just fake it pretty well. I can cook a couple of things pretty well, but the rest is something of a freaking disaster."

"Everything I've eaten that you've made for me has been good," says Artie calmly as he wheels back into the kitchen.

"After a few mishaps," says Tina with a wry smile as she reaches for the carton of pasta. "Trial and error."

"It's what all good cooks do," says Artie mildly as he surveys the Cohen-Changs kitchen. "Your mom left the sauce warming up and there should be fresh bread in the basket. I think I can make a dip for that, if you hand over the olive oil and some of the spices?"

"Sure thing, Master Chef," says Tina with a smile as she hands over a bottle of olive oil and various jars of spice.

Artie selects rosemary, oregano, parsley, and garlic, then gets to work adding them to the oil on a small tray. "It's classy," he says, a bit too proudly, before bringing the finished plate over to the table.

"Great," says Tina. She studies the pasta, then fishes out a single piece of spaghetti from the pot. With a wicked smile, she tosses the strand against the wall. It doesn't stick, so Tina adds a bit more oil to the water and stirs it, getting the colander out.

"Did you seriously just throw pasta against the wall?" says Artie, equal parts amused and impressed.

"Yeah," says Tina. "I had to check and see if it was done."

"And you throw pasta against the wall?"

"Well. How else am I supposed to check?"

"You could just ...taste it?"

Tina rolls her eyes and sets the colander into the empty side of the sink. "Hush, you. My method's more fun."

"You're throwing your food, Tee," points out Artie dryly. "Of course it's more fun."

Tina smiles at Artie. "Of course," she says. "That's the whole point." Another piece of pasta is thrown at the wall, and this time, it does stick.

"You are so weird," says Artie as he wheels himself out of the way of the hot pot. "So weird."

"Whatever," says Tina as she drains the spaghetti. "You're complaining? Because really, I can just let you eat undercooked pasta."

"You wouldn't," says Artie, a bit less than amused.

"You're right," says Tina. "I wouldn't."

Artie looks a teeny bit smug as he wheels to the refrigerator to find fresh Parmesan cheese and the simple salad with Italian dressing he had made earlier and asked Mrs. Cohen-Chang store in the fridge for him.

"How did you manage to sneak all of this food over?" asks Tina suddenly as she scoops pasta on two plates. "You didn't make all of this the night before, did you?"

"I came over at like seven," admits Artie sheepishly. "I did make all, or well, most of it the night before, and then I went ahead and brought it over super early this morning. Good thing your mom's usually up that early."

"Oh, so the loud crashing sound wasn't my rabbits getting overly cozy with their chew toys again." Tina considers this. "Whatever. I'm impressed."

"You sleep like the dead."

Tina kind of just stares at him for a minute, and the intensity of her stare has Artie flushing somewhat.

"Uh," he quickly corrects, "At least, that's what your mom said this morning. That you could sleep through almost anything."

Tina just raises an eyebrow, but doesn't comment, instead adding the sauce to their dinners and bringing both plates over to the table. "Is this everything?"

Artie nods and follows her out to the dining room. "I guess so. It looks a little nicer than I expected now that it's all arranged on plates and stuff."

"Give yourself a little credit," she says, smiling sweetly at him. "It looks absolutely amazing. I love it."

"You do?" Artie looks rather surprised by this comment. "I mean, I'm glad that you do, but um, really? Because it was supposed to be a simple little dinner and now it's kind of fancier than I intended and I know you're not all into romance and being wined and dined, but I wanted to do something nice for you and all, and you really do like this?"

Tina laughs. "It's great, Artie. Are you going to continue to ramble at me again?"

Artie considers this. "Well. If you're sure. I'm glad that you had a nice time today because I did too, and I wanted today to be special for both of us because we don't get to have time for stuff like that very often."

"Yeah, I'm glad about it too." Tina starts eating her salad, then a piece of bread. "I'm so happy, Artie. Really. It was just right for us. A little ordinary, a little odd, and a little bit not, all at the same time. That's completely perfect for us."

Artie grins at her and offers her some iced tea. "It's not wine, but I thought it would be classy enough for a wine glass."

Tina nods. "It's great, Artie. You really went to a lot of work trying to pull off all of this. And without me noticing. Consider me totally taken by surprise, and definitely impressed. It's amazing."

"Really?" Artie looks a little impressed, and a bit taken aback by Tina's delighted expression and nearly lavish praise. "Well, I'm glad you like it."

"I love it." Tina is about to suggest that they dig in, but before she can, the house telephone rings. Frowning, she pulls herself away from the dining room table and runs into the kitchen to anwser the phone. She keeps nodding her head, a frown creasing her features as Tina listens intently to the person on the other end of the line. After five minutes or so, she sets the phone back on the cradle with a definitive click.

"Who was that?" asks Artie, in an attempt to be conversational.

"My dad," says Tina, her expression turning more than a little worried. "They're stuck in Dayton overnight."

"Why?" asks Artie, his expression immediately growing concerned.

"Storm," says Tina with a sigh. "There's some kind of storm rolling in, and the highway isn't safe to drive on. The roads are a total mess and my parents went ahead and got a hotel room."  
"A storm?" Artie looks surprised, and a little skeptical. "I didn't hear about one on the forecast for today."

"It came on kind of suddenly," says Tina, "and seriously, have either you or I checked the forecast at all today? No wonder we're both taken by surprise."

"Point." Artie nods, then fidgets with the sleeve of his long-sleeved white buttondown slightly as he considers this. "Is it rolling into Lima next?"

Tina nods. "That's what I heard, at least. My dad was calling to tell me to be safe, because it's heading north. To tell us to be safe. You can stay here if you need to."

Artie considers this. "We'll see how bad it is after dinner. I don't live that far away, but come on, there's no sense letting the awesome dinner we put together get cold, and your parents are safe, Tina. They're nice and safe in a hotel room in Dayton. Don't let worrying about them ruin your dinner, either."

"Well, all right," says Tina, more than a little hesitantly. "You're right, I know, but it does seem kind of a shame to waste this food. Your dinner smells amazing. And I am hungry. Pass the bread?"

"That's my girl." Artie laughs and follows Tina back to the dining room, where he obliges, passing over a slice of the freshly cut loaf.

"Your girl." Tina considers what Artie's just said thoughtfully, then decides that she kind of likes it and smiles at him. "I guess that's kind of sweet."

"It is totally sweet, woman," replies Artie, more than a little jokingly.

Things settle into comfortable conversation as dinner continues, and Tina devours most of the food on her plate, clearly taken in by the deliciousness of the food that Artie's prepared. She's about to consider the pros and cons of getting seconds when the light fixture above the table flickers. It's just a short outage, lasting no more than a few seconds, but it's enough to have Tina startled. She abruptly drops her fork aside and scampers into Artie's lap.

"Uh, not that I don't mind the company, but are you all right?" Artie blinks, rubbing Tina's back gently.

"I'm fine," says Tina. "It's just that I don't really like being alone. And storms are kind of cool, but being stuck here by myself with potentially no power is kind of frightening."

Artie debates his options for about half a second before reaching for his cell phone. "Mom. Hi. Listen... yeah, that storm, you know, on the news tonight. Tina's stuck here alone, and I would... but you're right. We'll be fine. I promise. Did the power? Yeah. We'll be okay. Thanks, Mom."

"What'd she say?" asks Tina, looking up at Artie.

"She wants me to stay here. It's getting really slick out there, and yes, I know I live down the street, but nobody's getting anywhere for the next few hours, so it'd just be easier to crash here for now."

Tina considers this. "Well, okay. I guess you can crash on the pull out sofa in the living room. Or um... my bed. I'll er, I'll sleep in my parents' room." She blushes fiercely, her face at least six different shades of red.

Artie flushes more than a little as well. "We'll worry about that later. I need to give you your birthday present still. And finish my dinner."

"Oh?" Tina sticks her hands out. "Gimme."

"Greedy, greedy, greedy." Artie wags his finger at her, then pouts when Tina removes herself from his lap. "You moved."

"I did. You said you wanted to finish eating. It's hard to do that when I'm in your lap." Tina shrugs and slides her chair close to his.

Artie nods and quickly inhales the rest of his second helping of spaghetti. "Okay. Let me get your present."

"A present?" asks Tina, intrigued. She pushes her plate aside and gives Artie a curious look. "Another present? But I've gotten so many already."

"One more," says Artie, pressing a finger to her lips before fishing out a small bag from that day's shopping.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **See you in time for the season premiere, gleeks! (My muse is still sad about the spoilers.)

* * *

Tina raises an eyebrow quizzically, but is curious enough to take the bag and peek inside. A medium-sized box is in the simple paper bag, and Tina takes out the box eagerly. However, when she opens the box, it reveals another, slightly smaller box. Her other eyebrow is raised to meet the other one, and she opens the second box. The second box reveals a third one, and Tina gapes at Artie, his finger still on her lips. Sighing, the opens a third box, only to reveal a fourth box. That box reveals a fifth box. Tina gives an exasperated sigh, revealing, finally, the trinket inside the fifth box.

It's the locket she lusted after at the art fair earlier that day. With a gasp, she pulls Artie's finger away from her mouth. "Artie!"

"Tina!" he mimics, resting his hand on her knee.

"You bought this for me?"

"I saw it and knew that you wanted it, and because I hadn't gotten you a real birthday present yet, I figured you'd like it." Artie shrugs, feeling more than a little embarrassed. "I hope you like it."

"I like it a lot," she admits, setting the box on the table so she can climb back into Artie's lap and give him a proper hug. "Do you think that I could put a picture of the two of us inside of it?"

"I was kind of hoping that you would," admits Artie, adjusting his glasses nervously with one hand. "But I didn't want to be presumptuous."

"I think you're allowed to be presumptuous during times like these," says Tina softly. She pauses quietly, thinking things over in her brain, letting her mind whirl a thousand miles a minute. "You uh, don't have to sleep on the sofa tonight if you don't want to."

Artie flushes very red and fidgets with his glasses even more. "But are you sure? I mean, yeah, it'd just be sleeping, and I mean that in the most innocent sense of the phrase, because don't get me wrong, you're really pretty..."

"Let's just cuddle?" suggests Tina, effectively cutting him off. "We can watch a movie and ...um, maybe make out a little, and then we can uh, go to sleep?"

Artie lets out a sigh of relief. "Yeah. That sounds really nice." He smiles at Tina as the power flickers again.

"We should get a flashlight," says Tina with a sigh. "And an extra blanket in case the power goes out. You can be my extra source of warmth?"

Artie laughs. "That was not your best attempt, Tina."

"Oh, I'll leave the corny pick up lines to you." She winks at him (very, very badly) before quickly setting dishes in the dishwasher and leftovers in the fridge. The kitchen is tidied up in record time, and then Tina heads over to her room.

Artie's lying in her bed, looking a little uncomfortable, and it makes Tina blush slightly. He's wearing boxer shorts and his white undershirt, her purple comforter draped awkwardly over his legs. Attempting to will the flush away from her face, Tina quickly grabs a pair of red plaid flannel pj pants and a baggy black t-shirt.

"I'm going to change in my bathroom," says Tina, her head gesturing to the door across the hall. "Do you want a toothbrush or anything? I know my bathroom's not nearly tricked out enough for you, but I can rustle up some mouthwash or something at the least."

Artie shakes his head. "I'm fine, Tina. Thanks, but I'm fine."

She shrugs and lies down on the cool tile of the bathroom floor, trying to keep herself calm. She feels nervous. Just because she wants to sleep in a bed with Artie, it doesn't mean she has to sleep _with_ him. As the power flickers for the third time in two hours, Tina quickly dashes out of the bathroom and leaps into her bed.

"Are you all right, Tina?" asks Artie quietly as she cuddles up close to him. "I thought you liked storms."

"I do," admits Tina. "A good strong rain storm is awesome to watch when you're sitting by the window with a hot drink and a book. But when the power flickers, I get antsy. You need power for so much, and when it goes, you're kind of screwed."

Artie chuckles and hugs her close. "Well, good thing I'm here then."

Tina nods and kisses his lips lightly. She's going to reply, but the kiss deepens of its own accord, and she forgets what she was going to say.

* * *

It's early, stupid early, and Tina's not sure she even wants to be up, but she's absolutely freezing and missing most of her blankets. Grumbling, she reaches across the bed to tug blankets over her cold body. Only, she realizes that things are definitely out of place this morning.

_1) She's naked._

Normally this wouldn't be so odd except, as Tina's arm reaches across the bed to reach for her covers, her elbow brushes against kneecap. Kneecap that's not hers. Which leads to:

_2) There's someone else in her bed with her._

Tina's sleep deprived brain takes in the scattered mess of clothes on the floor, the ripped fabric that had been her favorite bra, and the realizes this:

_3). She had sex last night._

Especially true given the rather ...er, sore feeling in her ladyparts. Flushing slightly as memories come flooding back to her, Tina reaches for a short robe, thrown messily over her desk chair, and she stares at the sleeping boy in the bed with her. Artie's still sleeping soundly, hogging most of Tina's blankets and not looking inclined to share them with her.

Tina would wake him up and make him share, but he's just looking so peaceful that she can't bring herself to do it. Especially as a quick glance at her AM/FM radio (a bright orange one that's lasted, remarkably, three weeks so far) reveals its just shy of six am. A ridiculous hour to be awake at on a school day, let alone a dreary Saturday morning in midwinter. So she tugs the robe around her more securely and reaches for the big fluffy fleece blanket with a pair of tigers on it that at her great aunt Millie sent her from the St. Louis Zoo for her last birthday.

The fact that Artie looks absolutely adorable wrapped up in the _Hello Kitty_ bed set that she's had since she was ten have nothing to do with these feelings of hers at all. Absolutely nothing. (She giggles, softly as not to wake him up with that particular thought.)

Tina curls up into a fleecy ball and can't seem to fall back asleep, so instead she just thinks. Even though they'd both been more or less thinking about ...having sex for a few months now, they'd never actually planned the logistics of it. It wasn't perfect (Tina distinctly remembers having to tell Artie to be gentle a few times when his teeth got a little too nippy in the thick of things), but... it had been _good_. It worked for them.

Or at least, it felt right. That was enough for Tina. (They're going to have to work on Artie's blanket hogging, though.)

* * *

Artie is woken up later that morning by a dim light pouring in through the window right in front of his eyes. The window in his room at home is above his bed, so this throws off his sleep-addled mind considerably, but a glance down at pink-patterned bed sheets sends the memories coming back in a hazy rush.

He glances over at Tina. She's sleeping peacefully, wrapped up what looks like a blanket with a tiger on it. This causes Artie to scowl down at the pink_ Hello Kitty_ patterned fabric with a grimace. Careful not to wake her, he snuggles up to Tina, which isn't really all that difficult to do, given that she's practically lying half on top of him at the moment. His hand rests on top of her hair, streak free for the moment, and a silly grin encompasses his features as he remembers what happened yesterday.

Tina snuggles into his bare chest a few minutes later, unwilling to wake up and face the day just yet. She knows it's silly, but she wants this moment to last forever. Or at least a little bit longer.

"Rise and shine, Tee," says Artie softly. "We've got things to do."

"No we don't," she mutters against his chest. "We definitely do not."

"Ah, so you are awake." Artie's hand inches down to stroke her back, and he frowns when it brushes against the terrycloth of her robe. "You got dressed."

"I was cold," she grumbles, tugging the fleece up over her head. "You're a blanket hog."

"I am not," defends Artie sleepily as his hand nestles back in her hair again.

"Yes, yes, you are," says Tina. "And we're going to work on that."

"Are you okay with this?" asks Artie, using his free hand to gesture to the two of them, curled together on her sheets, a rumpled mess of pink and dark purple and brown from the various sheets and blankets.

"More than," says Tina. "Way more than."

"Oh," says Artie, smiling softly. "I like the sound of that. Better than what I figured you'd say."

"You're still a blanket hog," says Tina briskly, but with a soft smile gracing her features. "Still. It was sweet."

"Even when I bit you?" asks Artie, flushing slightly.

"We'll work on that too," says Tina, waving the matter away. "So it wasn't perfect. We're not perfect. I'm not some princess, I don't need to be treated like glass."

"Okay," says Artie. He untangles himself slightly from the mass of pink fuzzy blankets and holds his arm out. "Tina-burrito should join me under the blanket."

"You'll share this time?" asks Tina, an eyebrow raised dubiously.

"It's seven thirty on a Sunday morning in ... February now, I guess." Artie winks at her. "After I just spent a very late night with a very beautiful girl. I'll share and we might even get some sleep."

Pleased, Tina unwraps herself from the throw and snuggles up next to Artie. He however, coughs nervously.

"Yeah, babe?" asks Tina sleepily.

"Can you um... hand me my boxers? You're dressed, kinda and I'm not and this is just weird."

"I have a better idea." Tina reaches for the sash of her robe and slips it off.

Seeing her completely naked for the first time under the light of day does something to Artie, and he gazes at her almost reverently. This makes Tina blush, but she cuddles up next to him under the blanket.

"Better?" she asks in a whisper.

"Lots." His hand starts rubbing her back gently as they both close their eyes and consider a few hours' more sleep.

"Best birthday and anniversary ever," says Tina in a dreamy whisper as she curls up with her head on Artie's chest.

Artie's reply is a sleepy chuckle as the two of them curl up to sleep the rest of the dreary winter morning away. Life was definitely good.

* * *

_end. _


End file.
